Cyborg Justice
by John Bigboote
Summary: Oh. That's embarrassing.


_"The area of penetration will no doubt be sensitive."_

\- Star Trek

"_Oh, a lightened flywheel. JC Whitney. $20. Huhhuuh, I'm gonna put a lightened flywheel on. Hey, why does my air conditioning not work and what's that weird sound?"_

\- Regular Car Reviews

* * *

Smoke and fire filled the rubble of what used to be three blocks of Mega Tokyo. The robotic army of the Genom Corporation loomed over four collapsed metallic figures as machinery clanged and screeched. Boomers constructed like bipedal titans were working together with something that looked like a giant blender on legs. Standard issue Boomers were mechanical tyrants manufactured to despise organic lifeforms. The special units that came equipped with a Carbo-Annihilator carried out their pre-programmed hatred with extreme prejudice. The machines had finally secured victory over their long time opponents in a battle that had leveled part of the city. Now they were getting ready to take the party inside.

The four Knight Sabers were sprawled in the rubble as smoke descended around them. The lingering sting of EMP bombs rattled their control circuits, wads of tar pinned down their alloy joints, and strings of mangled livewires stabbed at their armor looking for any opportunity to transfer a rogue virus into their hardware. Lying in identical poses with their shoulders on the ground and their knees coiled to their waists, the Sabers were paralyzed at best, catatonic at worst. Their color-coded cybernetic armor and the sealed metal helmets hiding their faces was meant to augment their natural abilities so they could fight on level with their superior robotic enemies. To the Boomers, they were four potatoes wrapped in tin foil and ready to be baked.

Quelling and incapacitating the Knight Sabers was only the first part of the Boomers' objectives. They still had to finish off the Sabers by eliminating every trace of organic material from their bodies.

The humanoid Boomers were working over the legs of the Knight Sabers in clustered and huddled formations. One of the machines was holding up neon construction sign to make it clear what mode they were operating in. The digital board flashed between the illuminated outline of a pair of panties, and the same pair of panties split in half. The Knight Sabers didn't wear panties, however, and in their place the Boomers had to pry through the reinforced panels on the groin of their armored jumpsuits.

The cylindrical blender Boomer opened the storage compartments on the sides of its hull. It carried two sets of equipment designed for different tasks. The first set included a short rubber hose linked to a certain Swedish-made expansion nozzle. The second type of equipment was a pair of flexible clear tubes that joined in a tuning fork arrangement.

Four of the tuning fork-looking apparati flew out on unwinding hoses as the compartment panels slammed shut. They floated over the disabled Knight Sabers like plastic snakes looking for somewhere to sink their venom. The end of each prong dripped with a shining chromium compound that was somewhere between quicksilver and engine coolant.

Priss's Hard Suit was completely motionless as the Boomers worked over her, like a machine that had shut itself down in preparation for servicing. Linna was conscious, but she had completely succumbed to the virus infiltrating her circuits to the point that it now possessed her mind.

"_What's taking you guys so long? I don't want to be stuck in this bag of meat for the rest of my operational cycle!" _her digitized voice complained through her Hard Suit's microphone.

With a sudden crank, the curved teal panel that covered Sylia from the back of her thighs to the front of her pelvis was wrenched open. The inguinal armor on the other Knight Sabers was opened in a few more seconds.

The tuning fork appliances slowly descended toward the Sabers. The blender Boomer focused its targeting system on the parts of Nene scheduled to receive a big no-no.

"_What are you doing to my Suit? What the hell is this?!"_ Sylia shouted as she fought against her paralysis. With her face hidden under hundreds pounds of armor, she still managed to emote plenty of anger with her thrashing head. Nene shared a similar rebellious sentiment beside her.

"_Hey! Get that weird thing away from my b-…"_

The tuning forks dove vertically and docked their small rubbery prongs into their human targets in the official fashion: One in the data port and one in the tailpipe.

Gasps and squeals rose from the fallen Knight Sabers as they were granted a swift pneumatic death. Chrome fluids bubbled out of the clear tubing and directly through their bodies. The Boomer in charge kept close watch on the percentage of organic material living inside of each Saber's armored shell, starting at 100% but steadily descending. A flat plunger-like structure forming the top of its cylindrical hull descended at an automated rate as it injected its chemicals equally between the four living receptacles.

The Knight Sabers' voices crackled with electrical reverb that grew harsher each second as a flood of invading nanocells took their digestive and reproductive tracts by storm. The narrow glimpses of skin between their legs changed to a light silver sheen as the natural pigmentation faded. Sylia, Nene, and Linna struggled and convulsed from the strange electronic stimulation surging in every direction through their senses, but Priss felt strangely almost at home with a revving throttle situated between her thighs.

The rest of the Boomers helped out by jumping on top of the blender robot and using their weight to make the plunger to sink faster. Three manually pushed down with their arms. Two others stomped on the plunger with their feet. One vaulted himself into the air and slammed into the plunger with a Macho Man elbow drop, causing the ladies to wail with what could be roughly interpreted as a scream of applause.

The scene started becoming hazy as the smoke from the surrounding destruction settled over the ground. Detecting the elevated sweat particles gathering in Linna's bare thighs as a result of her gradually rising body temperature, the cylindrical Boomer opened vents on it hull and expelled extra coolant into the air. It was crucial to prevent any biological components from overheating before the fabrication process was complete.

Noxious clouds laden with heavy metal particles weren't the healthiest thing for the Knight Sabers' lungs, but soon they wouldn't have lungs to worry about. They were getting their interiors remodeled for free as they lie paralyzed on the pavement. The crumbled fire-scorched streets of Mega Tokyo's business district wasn't exactly the most ideal place for converting human women into automated drones. A private garage on secure company grounds would have been better suited, but the Boomers were configured to finish their job quickly first, safely second.

Microscopic robotics factories seeped through the Knight Sabers' bodies. Bone and muscle hardened into a metal chassis. Blood cells were converted into hydraulic fluid and oil, while organs and nerves became circuits and energy capacitors. The injected nanoformula worked like a liquid Midas touch changing carbon to silicon atom-by-atom. Every molecule of organic matter was deleted in the flood, transforming the Sabers into synthetic constructs permanently bound to their Hard Suits. As their biological ratings inevitably dropped closer to 0%, the cybernetic armor originally designed to protect their fragile human bodies became their actual bodies. All evidence that they had ever been anything other than a collection of intricate circuitry contained within armored metal shells was being eradicated.

Sylia and Linna were silent and motionless as the injection sequence reached its final stages, only spontaneously twitching from the electrical surges taking over their bodies. They likely would have wet themselves if their bladders hadn't been encased in lead with all of the contents instantly evaporated and the obsolete urethral channels sealed off.

"_It's kinda tingly…"_ Nene's electronic voice slurred like she was drooling. Her red helmet slowly rocked in a disoriented motion while her raised feet sluggishly kicked in the air.

Priss spoke in passive emotionless monotone as her injector continued work. She was lying with the back of her helmet flat against the ground, her motionless arms spread an equal distance apart, and her legs curled in a perfect stationary bottoms-up salute.

"_Internal life signs minimal. Orifactorization procedure reaching completion. Unit desires more input stream."_

Sterling chemicals continued flowing ceaselessly through the four sets of hoses as smoke and steam completely filled the street. The sounds of machines working faded into silence in the billowing clouds. When the smoke started to clear, the Saber Knights were standing in a line like lifeless mannequins.

The plastic injectors unfastened from their connection points and flew back into the Boomer shaped like a giant blender. The details between the steel thighs of Knight Sabers looked more like a pair of electrical sockets than any anatomical feature found on a human. The curved pelvic shielding that ran between their legs closed symmetrically over their service modules, covering the silver underbody in a layer of armor and hiding the seamlines with an airtight magnetic seal.

The orange glare of the surrounding fires shined off of Sylia's visor, revealing nothing behind the lens but a faceless screen running through its boot up code. Her team glanced to each other as they communicated in only soft beeping sounds. They were still able to speak verbally using their synthesized voices, but they would rarely feel the need to use them.

So the Knight Sabers met their end by getting an industrial filtration system in their ends. Instead of four women pretending to be machines in cybernetic armor, now they were machines in true form. The modifications to their outside was only superficial. Non-existent, even. But the modifications to their insides made them unrecognizable underneath their grafted Hard Suit skin.

The rest of the smoke was brushed away by screaming jet turbines descending from overhead. A transport craft resembling a ten-foot-tall iron horse on folded legs landed in front of Knight Sabers. The side of its fuselage opened and extended into ramps, revealing four rectangular passenger chambers. Genom wanted to keep their funky dolls packaged in mint condition.

The Sabers entered their transport with the demeanor of four robots whose only personality trait was compliance. The craft lifted off the ground and began its flight back toward company headquarters.

It wasn't very hard to get the Knight Sabers to join Genom. All they had to do was lose their human genomes.

* * *

_Author's note: This one's going out there to the guy who recently reviewed my Madoka fanfic called Everyone Dies and said "7/10 could've been more miserable."_

_Author's other note: This was supposed to be Luna from Casshan (again) but then I changed IPs. The tentative title I was using was "A Cure for Wellness."_

_Author's other other totally unrelated note: I watched Rogue One the other day. I'm still trying to decide if the guy named Orson Krennic is supposed to be a deliberate reference to Transformers: The Movie._


End file.
